Where Do Broken Hearts Go After This?
by Animefan57
Summary: A crossover story that will make your head spin between Yu-Gi-Oh! and That's So Raven about romance and heartbreak. A raging love triangle that revolves around Yugi, Raven, Devon and Tea, which others get involved in. Be prepared for secrets revealed, heartbreak, drama, true feelings displayed, and more heartbreak!


Where Do Broken Hearts Go After This?

Author's note(s): Hey y'all! Hope you've all been doing all right. It has been so long since I've written a story. I feel like it's been forever. Well, I'm back, at least for now. The story I'm writing this time is a crossover between Yu-gi-oh! and That's So Raven (don't ask me why, the idea just planted in my head), and it is about a raging love triangle that is taking place right in the heart of Dominio City that intially starts out between Yugi, Raven, Tea and Devon, but then nearly the whole town ends up getting involved. Yugi, like Devon, is so in love with Raven, but Raven obviously is in love with Devon, and Yugi is totally crushed and heartbrokened when she tells him about Devon and their relationship. Tea, who is in love with Yugi, obviously, has no idea how Yugi feels about Raven. And all of this is happening while they are a couple. Are you ready for a love triangle that may just turn an entire town inside out? Be prepared for secrets revealed, heartbreak, drama, true feelings displayed, and more heartbreak!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, from neither Yu-gi-oh! or That's So Raven. I only own characters that I've made up, and that will be indicated in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: As If Thunderstorms Don't Express The Hurt Enough...**

"Good morning, Yugi! How you doin' today?" Yami said with the brightest smile on his face as he made his way to the counter by the stove, as if the greatest things in life were happening to him right then and there. Well, maybe they were. Actually, no, Yami was just a blessed, happy soul, most of the time. After years of going through unique trials and tribulations, years of mistreatment by so-called 'friends' and 'family', he finally realized at some point that God had better plans for him. Oh, who am I kidding? Yami was happy because it was finally Friday, and it was a long weekend coming up for everyone. Not to mention that Dominio City had just experienced one of its most beautiful sunrises in years, which completey made Yami's day, as well as many other people's day.

Yugi, on the other hand, had his right hand holding his face up on the table. He was slouched over, slumped over if you will. He had this real tired and unsatifised look on his face, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had so much tension in his body, particular in his shoulder area. He looked angry as well as depressed. You might as well have put a "I HATE LIFE!" sign over him. He looked that stressed out. "Yeah, hey," he said, moodily, his voice breaking just a little bit. It sounded like he wanted to cry, but at the same time, punch the living hell out of someone.

Yami looked puzzled, then startled, then concerned. He could not figure out what was going on with Yugi, at all. Yugi had been acting really, really strange these last few days, and he could not figure it out. Come to think of it, actually, Yugi had mentioned how high school and relationships were overrated, as were girls, one in particular. Yugi had been like this since Tuesday after school, and Yami couldn't figure it out to save his life. To try and figure it out more, he replaced his smile and happy demeanor with a general, blank expression as he grabbed his cup of coffee off the counter, and proceeded to pull up a chair next to Yugi at the table. Just as he did that, the sun suddenly went away and clouds, along with a clap of thunder, and a strong gust of wind, replaced it.

"Well good God didn't the weather change!" Yami exclaimed as he looked out the window to look at the sudden, unpredicated weather change. He was puzzled by this, too. Things had been so confusing for him lately. He then started to turn away from the window and face Yugi when the sky opened up and a mighty rush of a downpour embarked its short journey on drenching Dominio City and its inhabitants. "Wow," he said to himself. Back to the matter at hand, he turned to Yugi. "Ok, Yugi," he stated in a concerned voice, "Spill the beans. Just what in God's name is wrong with you? You've been like this since Tuesday, and at this point, I'm real worried. You haven't came out of that room of yours until now, and you haven't really spoken to me, or the rest of us, as a matter of fact. What is going on?" Yami asked, inquiringly. He really wanted to know, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"It's nothing, man," Yugi said moodily, shrugging his shoulders, shurgging the seriousiness of the situation off his back like it didn't matter, "There's a storm..." he said as a real loud clap of thunder came from the darkening sky, followed by a flash of lighting with a downpour of rain thrown into the mix. "No kidding," Yami said, looking outside at the clouds as the thunderstorm was intensifying, "Sure hope it ain't like this for later,". "No, Yami. That's not what I meant," Yugi said, head sinking lower into his arms and a look of sadness flushing over his face, "There's a storm I'm really going through in life right now. I'm really going through right now and I don't know if I will make it out of this one. God, why the fuck does this have to happen to me? Why couldn't it be Joey, or Tristian, or even that bastard Kaiba? Why did she have to let ME down like that, and totally crush me? And all I've done for her. All the times I've been there when no one else has. All the times I told her I loved her. All the times -" he stopped, breaking into tears, lowering his head into his arms, with audible sounds of weeping occurring. "Yugi..." Yami said, looking crushed himself, "What? What are you saying? Who are you talking about?" he asked. "N-No one, ok? Nobody. Man, I'm - I'm out of here," Yugi said, breathing heavily as he cried, getting up and storming out of the kitchen into the living room, then going out the front door, leaving his chair to fall over and break, leaving Yami to be totally shocked.

"Yugi! Come back!" Yami shouted after him, snapping out of his shock and running out the front door after Yugi. And all of this occurred with the thunderstorm happening and all. The two didn't even grab an umbrella. They just ran outside.

So what do you think so far? Crazy or what? If you thought this was something, just wait for the upcoming chapters. Be sure to R&R, and look forward to more of this "developing story". I should have chapter 2 up soon. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far.

* * *

~ Thanks,

Tim AKA Animefan57


End file.
